doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Folkvarðr
Folkvarðr is a barbarian from the Feywild and now an apparent member of the Crusaders of Truth. His strongest desire is to serve his lady: Mother Dryad which often has him on missions to snuff out villains of varying backgrounds. He is played by Jakob. Description Appearance Folkvarðr is a Draug'edan which in common translates to 'Wolf-man' or Lycan. He stands tall even amongst others of his race with a befitting weight. His fur is light gray and ragged as is his mane which is a darker gray. His large body brandishes many scars from many different battles. He wears a rough pair of leather pants and two bands on his arm: Tinechor en' I' Gwaith (The Shield of the People) on his right arm and Aista Aithrog (My Dear Warrior) on his left. In his human form he stands at 7'4" and is as large as ever. His scars remain and he sports a rough beard and long shaggy hair both light brown in color. Personality Folkvarðr is grave at the best of times and often feels no need to speak as actions speak louder than words. This grim personality runs counter to his adoptive mother (certainly a grievance of hers) and often puts him in an odd spot with the company he is forced to keep in the Feywild which are often those of 'higher birth' and therefore have posh qualities that rub Folkvarðr the wrong way. His mantra on being practical spills into everything he does and potentially puts him at odds with others who he sees as frivolous, for why would time and effort be wasted when bigger issues need to be solved? Folkvarðr was never very good with words and is often seen as a social pariah from his rough personality alone, let alone his appearance. He views it as miraculous that people even speak with him due to his lack of social graces and general knowledge of living outside of a forest. He has found the death in the Crusaders' wake regrettable but expected and therefore gives it little to no mind as people die in the best times so there is no shock in them dying in such dire circumstances. Biography Background As with many fey creatures, Folkvarðr was not born of conventional means. He was born of the innate magic of nature in the Feywild and luckily was within the reign of the one known as Mother Dryad and soon became a surrogate son to her. He was raised with love and care but his desire to protect translated into the destruction of those who oppose his dear mother. There was joy and fear felt by her at the discovery of Folkvarðr's dedication as it was clear he cared for her but she did not wish to see him in harm's way. He remained and remains dedicated to his goal to this day and plans to stick to it until his end. Story (WiP) Relationships Mother Dryad (Melaina) Melaina the single most important person in his life and he would do whatever for her if she just asked him. She is his reason for fighting and protecting. He looks up to her very much and loves her unconditionally. One may confuse him for a different person while around Melaina as his grim demeanor seems to vanish around the kind lady. Rodney Rune Folkvarðr views Rodney as a trustworthy man whose frivolity confuses him. He has seen Rodney prove his mettle in battle repeatedly so he makes no complaints about his flamboyant personality and actions. Daniel Taure Folkvarðr sees Daniel as a victim of fate as he has shown despair and anger in the face of circumstances that reveal a bit into who he may be. He knows Daniel as a capable man of considerable strength but narrows down his dedication as a simple reaction to tragedy due to witnessing his mind whittling down to a point of nonresponsiveness to a degree. Beyond his thoughts of his psyche, he views Daniel as a kind and honorable man as well as someone to be trusted. Doofus Loofus As he does for Daniel, Folkvarðr feels a certain sympathy for Doofus due to the loss they've taken but he sees Doofus as impractical due to his tendency to act based on foolish emotions. In Folkvarðr's eyes, Doofus lets his misery guide him, which can either be simply stupid, destructive or both. Doug Douglas Dougingston He is often entertained by Doug's antics and see's him as a capable combatant. He certainly doesn't care for his predisposition to making gold at the expense of people or things but he is willing to look past that instead, he focuses on his more positive qualities. Apollo Flint Folkvarðr's reservations about Doug's greed are amplified in the face of Apollo Flint. The Dragonborn may be a good fighter with a similar goal but that doesn't detract the malice Folk can see in his heart. Gowther While he understands his proclivity for fighting, as its something Folkvarðr feels himself, he is often confused by the tiefling turned golem. His antics often provide entertainment and he remains a good combatant so Folkvarðr thinks little of Gowther's more confusing traits. Character Information Notable Items Tinechor en' I' Gwaith (The Shield of the People) Aista Aithrog (My Dear Warrior) Major Ring of Primal Power, Variant Current Items Tinechor en' I' Gwaith (The Shield of the People) Aista Aithrog (My Dear Warrior) Major Ring of Primal Power, Variant Former Items 115 gold. (Damned Ruin card!) Abilities (WiP) Quotations (WiP) Trivia Conceptually started as a dickhead warrior of Gilneas in WoW!